


Unexpected Circumstances

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, The Avengers RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Interracial Relationship, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenage Tom Hiddleston, Teenagers, Unexpected Romance, Werewolves, tom hiddleston - Freeform, unprotected sex, written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: Two young werewolves unexpectedly find each other and end up 'bonding' in a very intimate way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this story is of legal age (18) In this werewolf universe wolves usually don't leave home until they're paired despite age. Even then they don't stray to far from mom and dad, or the pack.

Molly really had no idea what they were forcing her to do this, it was clear that she wasn’t ready for this sort of thing. Crossing her arms over her chest she gave her parents a dirty look before pouting in the backseat of the car.

“I don’t want to do this!” She whined.

“Hush, it’s normal for this to happen. It shows the world that you’re mature and growing up.”

Molly didn’t want to hear it. She knew what she was mature enough for and one thing she was not is having a mate. Molly didn’t want a mate mainly because she refused to believe that someone would actually pick her.

“No one’s going to pick me!” She snapped back snottily.

“You don’t know that Molly you’re very cute.”

Cute didn’t get you a mate, cute got you a lick, and that was it. Molly was far too awkward and fat to be fetching any male of importance or any male in general.

Her mother is the typical mother had told her many times before she was far too cute for her own good. Even when she was turned over she was cute. Since Molly was chubby as a human it was passed over in her wolf form. “Puppy fat” her mother would call it. Just like how she still had those cute  
“Puppy fluff” ears and a fluffy face.

“I don’t want to do this. I refuse to believe that this is normal behaviour!”

Her mother sighed and shook her head before correcting her position in the front seat. Her father gave her a serious look and cleared his throat.

“Molly this is very much so ancient tradition and you know that. This is how your great grandfather chose your great grandmother, your grandfather chose your grandmother and how I chose your mother. It’s time for you to go off and write your own bloodline.” He told her seriously.

Maybe it was because she was young but she didn’t think it was proper for them to all morph into their wolf form and allow “Instinct” to take over and them choosing a mate that way. Personally, she thought it was a trick. They had no way of knowing what each other looked like in their wolf form. What happens if she is picked and the person who chooses her is absolutely gorgeous?

Sooner or later they had to morph back to their human forms and she felt sorry for the person that picked her, it will be a shock because it most likely wouldn’t be who he thought.

At that point, she suspects that they would be stuck with one another. It wasn’t like they could rely on their instincts to chose someone and then when they’re human change their minds because they weren’t that attractive.

“What happens if I’m picked and the person who picks me doesn’t like me as a human?” She asked them seriously.

“Molly it doesn’t work that way. Trust me, if a young male chooses you like I suspect he will he’ll be gaga over you no matter what you look like.” Her father replied.

Molly didn’t believe him, she refused to believe him. The look on her face most likely told her father who was watching her thru the rear-view mirror that.

“Molly-dolly we can do this either way with your human form or your wolf form but we use wolf form because it helps young wolves make better decisions. He would have gone to you either way but the wolf instinct helps him confirm it.”

“What about me?! Is it all about the male?!” She snapped.

“Molly, no it’s not all about the male. Trust me; you’ll feel the same thing the moment he comes up to you. It's natural instinct, you can’t explain it it’s just there.” Her mother told her exasperated.

Her parents were always frustrated with her because she was always questioning their traditions and histories. They were under the impression that she was more interested in being a human and not a werewolf. At one point in time, they were questioning whether she actually believed in werewolves even though she herself was one and had changed over many occasions.

Molly didn’t want to do this; she didn’t even really like men. She found them attractive enough, she guesses, but she’d rather not be attached to a male of any sort. Molly fancied herself independent. Completely outside the norm of the werewolf culture.

She was far too independent on her own to actually roll over like her mother and just submit to a male because that’s what’s expected of her. Everyone in their position knew damn well that the male had reign over the females. They controlled what they did, how they did it and everything else that went with a borderline abusive relationship just short of actually raising a hand to them.

In a lot of ways, she was sure that her mother resented her for being that way. She knew damn well that she loathed the way she just dropped everything she was doing to please her father or how when her father wanted sex whether she was ill or felt like it, she did it anyways. In a lot of ways, her father was rather resentful towards her too because she was always questioning his authority. She was sure if it was allowed, he would actually smack her every time she disagreed with him.

“How is this supposed to work anyways I morph into my wolf self and then what?”

Her mother sighed and placed her hand on the side of her head before replying “You change over and you join the rest of the others that are changed over. We stand back and talk with the other parents and watch our young interact and pick each other.”

That sounded incredibly stupid and slightly retarded. What her mother just described in her mind was akin to what they did in the 50s with those social dances.

Great, so everyone ran around like idiots while they’re parents watched from the sidelines. As if this wasn’t nerve wracking and awkward enough.

“Alright, let’s just say I am chosen, then what?”

“Well, you too saunter off to the house and bond.” Her mother stated rather passively.

“I’m not having sex with a stranger!”

“He’s not a stranger, he’s your mate and you won’t be having sex right away. We’ve been over this how many times now Molly? Bonding with your new mate has more to it than just sex.” Her father told her annoyed.

“He is a stranger because I don’t know him!” She snapped back snobbishly.

“Molly!” Her father snapped back angry.

“What your father is trying to say is that the bonding process allows you to not be strangers. There are lots of cuddling and talking, touching and the likes.”

Molly didn’t care how they sugar coat it, the fact of the matter is, she was being forced to couple and bond with a complete stranger, a stranger that she doesn’t even get the pick. He chooses her. No matter how many sweet undertones her parents painted the picture with that’s the way it is. From the very beginning, she was being bowled over by the male’s dominance.

“Now Molly, this is very important. A milestone in the growing part of a young wolf. Please don’t make this difficult and turn away any male suitor that comes calling. It will be impossible for you to get another one once you’ve turned down your mate.” Her father informed her, pulling the car into the gravel parking lot.

Honestly, she thought that was a load of shit. Who’s to say that this particular male was the one for her? Did they not know how many werewolves were in the world? They were international for fuck sakes. They had wolves in China! Molly and her parents had African origins - her great-grandparents emigrated from there.

What her father meant is that they didn’t want to venture too far or really try with her because it meant it would take effort. She assumed that a few different packs would be involved with this little get together, a few local packs at that.

“But what happens if my mate isn’t in those packs, what happens if he’s in a different one and the male just likes my sent or my fluffy ears?”

The look on her father’s face told her to just shut up and get out of the car so she did. Right away she was instructed to change over, which she did. Son of a bitch, she should have known better than to actually wear something she liked, because, her once favourite outfit was on the ground torn to pieces.

“You could have done that in the house you know?” Her mother commented, stroking her head.

Molly narrowed her brows that were part of her markings and looked up at her mother. Damn it was hot out here under all this fluff. Sticking beside her mother she timidly walked up the driveway and automatically sat down when her mother came to a stop. Planting her fluffiness down beside her she looked around at all the other wolves that were wandering around, sniffing and playing with one another.

To the best of her knowledge, no one was paired yet but they just got here.

“Molly go, go on now go!” Her mother shooed.

Molly didn’t like being shooed away and she sure as fuck didn’t like being forcibly pushed by her mother to get up and move. She was quite comfortable where she sat.

The only reason why she did actually get up and move like her mother instructed is that she didn’t want anyone thinking her mother was a terrible mother because her child didn’t listen to her. A must in their world is to have obedient well behaved children. If the parent doesn’t have a hold of their kids it makes them look bad as well as their pack.

“Oh, she is a sweet little girl Susan, so shy and timid!”

She was nothing of the sort! Molly was upset and annoyed with this whole situation, she wasn’t shy or timid. Looking back over her shoulder she went closer to the group and sat back down.

Molly was in no mood to leap and play, she didn’t do that before and she’s not doing it now. Her mother always said that she outgrew her puppy-hood way too soon and now she was realising that it was true, she did. These others that were her age or close to it were still running around, play fighting and whatever else her kind do at that age while she was sitting there watching everyone.

The more she sat there the more she realised that a lot of people were actually choosing one another. It was kinda cute if she didn’t know what was to happen next. A few lay down with their heads resting on each other’s backs while others were giving each other kisses.

The more she watched the bitterer and irritated Molly became with not being chosen. Her nasty self-hate thoughts were interrupted by a rather large male slamming into her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly wasn’t expecting to be bowled over like that so she actually stumbled a little. Once she corrected herself she looked the male over. He was cute, big and cute. Right away she knew that she had been picked because this male was trying to get her to play with him by placing his front paws on her body and pushing down. When he realised that she wasn’t going to play with him he corrected himself and gave her a big lick across her muzzle.

Resting her head beside his she inhaled his scent and snorted slightly. If she wasn’t so disinterested in this whole situation she would have to say he smelled good. Smelling good in her mind didn’t equate to mates though, even though it should.

The male before her grumbled, nudged her with his head and gave her a few more kisses. The one thing that annoyed her the most is when he actually bit her on the side of the neck and forced her to lay down on the ground where he placed his body partially onto of hers in a show of dominance.

Hell no! She didn’t like being held down by this assumingly large alpha male! All his buddies were pleased with him but not as much as he was pleased with himself. He was lying on top of her panting, which in their world meant that he was enjoying himself and smiling.

Molly nudged him off her and sat back up, giving him a stern look. For reasons beyond her, they couldn’t talk in their wolf form. All they could do was rely on their wolf instincts and their body/facial expressions and movements. He knew that she wasn’t pleased with his show of harmful force against her. No one else here was being dominated and held down like he was trying to do, why was she so special?

Molly felt like she was being degraded and even teased to a certain degree. Figures that out of all the other males here she had to be the one that got the asshole. Why couldn’t he be more interested in giving her kisses and gentle nudges?!

Like she suspected he did the same damn thing he had before. Raising his two front paws he placed them on her body and used his weight to shove her back down, latching onto her neck.  
Hello?! Why the fuck wasn’t her parents stopping this?  
Because they found it amusing, sick fucks! She could hear them commenting on this scene before them. It only added more fuel to the fire in her wanting to kick this male’s ass!

She tried to move once more and was met by his low growl, warning her not to do it once more. Normally this was effective and the female didn’t challenge that, however, she wasn't the typical female. Molly growled back just as aggressively and adjusted herself on the ground.

By this time all the other paired couples were watching them as well as the parents. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father watching them debating on whether he wanted to pull this male off her or not. There was another large male standing beside her father who she had never seen before. He was the same age and giving them the same worried look.

Her growl caused the male on top of her to adjust his jaw and hold onto her more tightly. Mentally Molly was screaming for a parent, hers or his to get him off her before they had a fight.  
She had never been in a fight before human or wolf but if this male didn’t release her neck and get the fuck off her she was going to start on.

When he figured that she wasn’t going to fight him on dominance anymore he loosened his hold on her until he was just barely touching her with his mouth but the motion was still there. The moment she moved he would bite back down on her.

“Your son is a little aggressive there, isn’t he?” She could hear her father state to the man standing beside him.

“Yeah well he’s an alpha male so...if it gets any more aggressive I’ll pull him off her.” He replied.

Everyone else resumed what they were doing before which was either playing with each other while the parents were concerning themselves with their offspring. She assumed that her parents and his parents were watching them intently.  
The male licked the fur where he had bit into her and relaxed when he felt that she had actually submitted. No, she hadn’t submitted to anyone she was just playing the submissive game that would get him off her.

They couldn’t communicate in human but they understood human, an oxymoron she knows.

“Thomas stop it son!” His father warned.

“Thomas” sat up and looked at his father making it possible for her to stand up as well. Big mistake. The moment she went to sit upright like everyone else he pounced on her once more, growling and trying to hold onto her throat.

“Tom!” His father told him thru gritted teeth. “I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with him! I certainly didn’t raise him that way!”

“Well, it’s the hormone’s I guess.” Her father replied. “He’s just being a territorial young male; we were all there at one point. Molly’s a strong girl, she can hold her own.”

Geez, thanks, dad! Why don’t you just stand there some more and allow this male to fight with her? Much like in human form he was a male and she was a female. Tough or not she couldn’t hold her own against a man! It was impossible! He was bigger and stronger than her, not to mention how it was wrong!

When he had the audacity to show his teeth at her and narrow his eyes, challenging her to a fight she responded back the way she was supposed to. She got on all fours and lowered her head, baring her teeth and growling right back.

“Whoa, no no no!” Tom’s father announced.

His father’s approach towards them must have made him lose what little cool this male had left because he snapped. It made sense if he was an alpha male that meant that his father was the same and Tom felt like his father was challenging him for his girl.

Instead of attacking his father he attacked her instead. Ignoring his father’s commands he lunged at her, latching onto her neck and tackling her down hard onto the ground.

Molly was stunned, she had no idea what she was to do right now. Even if she just laid there and didn’t do anything he attacked her. His father was trying his best to get him off her but it was a little difficult when he was in human form and his son was currently a 100+ pound muscular male wolf. Even her parents couldn’t grab hold of her because of the way Thomas had her on the ground.

Oh god, this was going to hurt when she turned over. All the damage that Thomas was causing her now would be carried over onto her human form. Molly suspected that she’d look like ground beef by the time he was done. What a lovely thoughtful boy this man raised! He was literally...well she didn’t know what the fuck he was trying to do but whatever it went against their council’s rules.

Molly got the chance to correct herself and realised that he wasn’t going to allow her to leave or have anyone else come between them. Figuring that he wouldn’t leave her alone until she did something to stop him herself she wiggled her bum and lunged at him, latching onto his neck with her teeth. She felt it pierce the flesh and he yelped before backing down and looking at her confused.

What, Tom was allowed to bite her and she wasn’t allowed to bite him right back, was he expecting something else to happen?!

Thomas’s father stood between them and nudged his son away from her with his leg before looking down at her. She was tired, sore and her fluff was matted with blood. Sighing she let out a faint whine and laid down on the ground.

Tom dropped down onto his tummy and started to slowly inch closer to her. His father moved off to the side and observed his son coming to a halt in front of her, licking her face and other areas where there was blood from his bites.

This must have been acceptable behaviour because his father stepped back and rejoined her parents. Thomas sighed and placed his head on her shoulders, hugging her in his own wolfy way. A few nudges and kisses told her that he was sorry. The others were looking at them like they were on crack.

“Oh, little girl what has my son done?” His father asked her sympathetically.

Molly rolled over onto her side, licking at her chest while Thomas moved closer to her, resting his body beside her and licking her clean as best he could.

“We need to move them now.” Her father suggested. “Molly come, come here.”

Molly sorely sat up nudging Tom off her as she went. Unlike before he just sat there and watched her slowly wander towards her parents with her tail between her legs.

“Poor girl, Tom come!” His father spoke.

She felt bad for Tom's father; this looked bad on him as a pack leader and a father. No one else’s child freaked out and attacked their mate let alone did what he did. She was sure that there was more than one alpha here...

The walk was more painful than she thought it would be. She walked alongside her parents while Tom walked in between his parents with his head down and his tail between his legs.

Molly sat down in between her parents and started licking at her fluff. Thomas had only bit her about five times but each bite fucking hurt like hell. She could feel where the bruising was around the puncture marks and inside her flesh and muscles.

She hoped that the bite that she gave him hurt just as much.  
To the best of her knowledge, she had a bite on her leg, neck, side and by the base of her tail which would be her ass in human form.

Thomas was standing between his parents now; his father had a hold of the scruff of his neck. He was whining and trying to break free most likely to get at her once more. All the aggression and fight had gone out of him, for the most part, he was just more interested in licking her wounds and being a suck-ass.

Molly would most likely regret this later because it didn’t really make her seem like a smart individual but she got up from where her parents were and limped over to Thomas and sat down in front of him, licking the side of his muzzle clean. After she was done Molly had realised that she was cleaning her own blood off his muzzle.

Thomas’s father released his hold on him and he automatically rested his head against her shoulder blades, she returned the motion. When they were hugging she could hear her parents walking up behind them.

“I think they’ll be fine, lovers’ quarrel.” Her father stated, petting her on the head.

“Yeah well still, that was uncalled for and he will be punished.” His father responded, eyeing his son darkly.

Molly didn’t know why she forgave him or even why she was allowing him to lick her like he was; she supposed this is what her parents were talking about because she didn’t want to let him go. The moment she pulled back from him he continued to lick at her neck fur and her face, nuzzling into her before letting out a loving whine.

Tom broke free from their embrace and wandered a bit away from both of their parents. He paused, looked over his shoulder and gave her a look that told her to follow him. She could well imagine that they were going back to the bedroom to lick their wounds on a more personal level. Not too sure what to do she looked up at her parents for permission. Her father nodded his head and sent her on her way.

Slowly limping towards Tom she walked along beside him occasionally having him hip-check her or lean into her body reassuringly. She still wasn’t too sure about this though...he did just attack and tried to dominate her. She was sure that if his father hadn’t of stepped in and grabbed hold of him he would have gone after her again.

About halfways down the gravel driveway did she realise that both of their parents were talking a good distance behind them. Basically, it consisted of Thomas’s father apologising for his son’s poor behaviour and offering to pay for any medical bills that she might need due to the attack.

Molly looked over at Tom who was walking silently beside her, large paws padding softly on the rough ground. He really was a big boy, even for their standards. She figured that he would mirror his father’s height and stature when he’s changed over - as well as his pale white skin.

When they reached the door to the house they sat down at the same time and waited for someone to open it for them. Thomas must have thought their parents weren’t walking fast enough because he scratched at the door like a brat until someone opened it to let them in. Right away he took the lead and ran up a flight of stairs, sitting on the landing and waited for her to limp up. He looked upset that she was taking so long, he was upset that she was sore and injured.

Once she reached the landing he gave her a reassuring lick and continued on up another flight of stairs to the main top floor.  
Molly was a little confused as to why he was leading her to this room. It seemed a bit presumptuous that he would be entitled to what she would describe as the luxury penthouse suit while the others were using the main floor suites.

“Alpha males” She mentally sighed, their world thought that they were royalty. How sad really, she knows many a better wolf that deserves that royal title. Being born with a nastier dominant streak in their personality didn’t make anyone special.

Jumping up on the bed she yelped, drawing his attention to her. Thomas kicked the door closed with his back paw and walked slowly towards her, tilting his head from side to side.

Molly had a bad headache and it was killing her to be in her wolf form for as long as she had. It would be easier for her to just heal and relax in her human form.

Morphing back into her human form she grabbed a pillow right away and shielded her naked body from his view. Tom stood back and did the same as she, except he wasn’t as shy about his nakedness as she was. He stood at the end of the bed, butt naked and looked her over warily.

This was it, this was the part that she feared the most. He thought she was ugly or too fat, or even the wrong skin colour for him. The look on his face told her that she was most definitely not what he was expecting and he was probably trying to think of a polite way to apologise for chewing her up before leaving.

“Fuck you're beautiful” He whispered under his breath, kneeling on the bed before her submissively.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly felt the pillow she used to cover herself be ripped out of her hands and tossed onto the ground. Tom growled lustfully and smoothly made his way between her thighs, large strong hands cupping her cheeks as he kissed her passionately.

She stiffened at first. The feel of lips on hers unfamiliar. Once Molly had decided that it was safe, slowly she kissed him back.

“You're so beautiful!” Tom huffed into her mouth. “And you smell delicious, delightful even. God, tell me you're mine?” He added with a hint of desperation.

“I...I'm yours?” Molly stuttered, confused and taken back by the wave of emotions going through her.

Tom's hand pushed gently on her chest until Molly fell playfully onto her back. A hiss of pain escaping her lips as the bite mark on her left bum cheek stung and throbbed with agitation. Tom's brows knitted together and a look of concern washed across his handsome face.

Lowering his body above hers, his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck affectionately as soft lips caressed the bite he had given. Molly felt a rush of warmth and willingly cocked her head to the side allowing him more access.

“You actually like me?” Molly asked him trying to hide the moans that threatened to fall from her lips.

“Of course!” Tom gushed, pulling back enough so he could look at her. His cheeks were a little flushed with colour but his blue eyes were bright with wonder. “Why wouldn't I?”

She paused a moment and tried to debate on whether she really wanted to go there with him. Despite werewolves, being ethnically diverse white was still predominant and it was rare to see a mixed pairing.

Molly's parents were rather liberal for the times and allowed her to mingle with other packs and races. Usually, the ethnic packs didn't do that.

“I think you're gorgeous!” he smirked, blushing like a schoolboy who had a crush on his teacher. Tom captured her lips with his once more, smiling into her mouth. “And I'm glad my wolf chose you!”

She felt he was sincere and absolutely smitten so Molly wouldn't bother creating any potential tension between them. Smiling herself she grabbed his shoulders, massaging them before running her hands down his bare chest and to his hips.

Tom raised up a bit and repositioned his hard manhood so it rested on the top of her mound. They weren't supposed to be doing this. Not until they were officially paired off by The Council and their parents had sat down and hashed out a deal.

She could almost guarantee that no one else in the house was in this position. Figures that she’d be paired with the horny, sexy and hard to resist male. Normally Molly was a good girl that followed the rules but she was finding it hard not to over and present for him. Which was alarming, to be honest.

“Molly,” Tom purred, inching back a bit on the mattress, “By the time I'm done with you love you'll be walking funny!” He warned lustfully.

“I can imagine!” Molly cooed, her own hormones raging. She was fueled by his scent, his wolf, by him.

Parting her legs a little wider she sat up enough to watch Tom make a trail of kisses down between her breasts. Gingerly he grabbed hold of one, tongue tracing her nipple until it was stiff. Smirking he punched and tugged on Molly’s neglected nipple while he suckled the other.

Moaning she arched her back a little, fingers lacing through ginger curls and holding him to her chest. Every tug of her nipple from his lips caused her pussy to throb. A slick wetness was felt between her folds and her body became flushed with heat.

Tom paused, his body becoming rigid. Possessively he held her breasts in his hands as he lowered his head. Molly was starting to become concerned with him once more. She didn't want to be attacked.

“T...Tom? Did I do something wrong?” Molly naively asked. Being a virgin with no previous boy experience left her open to making embarrassing mistakes.

“You...uh...you're in heat, aren’t you?” Tom asked, swallowing heavy.

“What?....No! At least I don't think I am?”

Slowly and with careful calculation, Tom kissed and sucked his way down her body and to her quim. If she was in heat then they definitely shouldn't be doing this!

Tom settled out on his belly, his face inches away from her slickened centre. Molly watched as he licked his lips and growled lustfully. Fingers grabbed hold of the inside of her thighs, holding her in place. From between her legs, he winked at her before slipping his tongue between her smooth folds, licking her slit fully.

Crying out Molly found herself clutching at the sheets and fighting to keep her bum down on the mattress.

“You taste like heaven!” Tom growled, parting her pussy lips wide to get better access to her. “And you're definitely in heat!” He added.

Possessively he growled, inching a bit closer to.her core. Moaning deeply he gave another deep lick of his tongue. The tip falling on her swollen clit.

“Yes!” Molly cried as he teased her with his tongue.

She felt a single finger probe at her entrance as Tom tested the resilience. Despite her being unbearably wet she was still tight. Tom studied her as he slowly added more pressure to make sure that she was alright. Every once in awhile he would kiss the inside of her thigh, slowly and sensually. His lips would suckle on her skin before leaving with a slight nip, teeth scraping along her skin.

“Is this your first time?” Tom ask politely, adjusting himself between her thighs as best he could.

“Yes,” Molly admitted with a blush,

“Mine too!” Tom cheekily replied, kissing her quim once more before raising up and falling playfully over her body.

With his lips pressed to hers, Molly could taste herself. She found this oddly arousing yet a little offputting. Tom's hands cupped her breasts as he nuzzled into the side of her neck once more. Molly felt him buck up against her slightly, his manhood falling between her folds and gliding over her clit.

Licking her lips, Molly groaned and raised her hips up off the bed, rubbing herself back against him. Tom lowered himself, hugging her protectively as he worked on creating a love-mark on the side of her neck.

Feeling rather restless with being under Thomas Molly pressed her hand to his chest, pushing him back. Tom cocked an eyebrow at her but respected her wishes slowly giving her space.

"Roll over," Molly instructed with a smile. "I wanna touch you."

Her mate did as she asked and submissively moved onto his back, arms falling above his head as he relaxed. Starting at his chest Molly moved her hands down to his stomach, admiring the muscle and the budding dark hair starting to form a little under his belly button.

Unable to help himself Tom reached down and cupped her breast in his hand, tugging and pinching her nipple until Molly moaned, throwing her head back. Instinctively Molly placed her hand on his hard cock, fingers circling around the solid male appendage.

Tom cursed slow and low before thrusting himself into her hand. Giggling Molly stroked him a few times, admiring how his cock felt like marble draped in silk.

"One moment," Molly smirked devilishly.

She got off the bed and walked to the door - her hips swaying side to side seductively. Turning to look at her mate Molly flipped the lock securing their privacy before seductively making her way to the bed.

Thomas made her feel sexy and confident. This translated to her current mood and actions. Right now Molly felt like a sex god.

His eyes were glued to her as Molly crawled towards him, smirking and settling on her tummy between his legs. Now it was her time to tease him with her tongue. Grabbing hold of the base Molly pumped him a few times before boldly leaning forward, pressing a kiss at the base. Tom sucked in a deep breath, sitting up and grabbing hold of her hair, holding her in place.

Confident that what she was doing was right, Molly raised up enough so that she could place her lips around his shaft. The moment his cock touched the inside of her mouth Tom panted loudly, his grip on her hair tightening.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly. "Oh god, it's better than what I thought!"

She hadn't even done anything just yet. Molly felt powerful with being able to give him this much pleasure. If you told her she'd be in this position a few hours ago Molly would have told you to 'get bent' but here she was, eagerly bobbing her head up and down her mate's member.

Having no idea what she was doing, Molly gripped his base and stroked him, her tongue swirling and flicking along flesh. Carefully she cupped his smooth sac, rolling it in the palm of her hand. Apparently, her natural instinct was a lot kinkier than she thought.

"You're so fucking gorgeous!" Tom murmured, his head tilting back a little. "I'm so glad my wolf picked you, you're perfect!"

Blushing furiously at his affirmation she popped his cock out of her mouth and boldly crawled on top of him. Being a little soft in the middle meant that her athletically inclined mate was a bit narrower than her. Molly was scared she'd crush him.

But, the way his hands traced up and down her curves sensually made Molly change her mind. Strong masculine hands traced her sides, up to her breasts and back down across her tummy. Carefully he smoothed them behind her back and cupped both bum cheeks. Her bite marks were slowly healing on their own and weren't so sensitive anymore.

Teasing him a little Molly rubbed her womanhood against his cock, her slickened arousal making it easy to do so. If it wasn't for the fact that Molly was a virgin she'd raise up and accept him inside her body.

Lowering herself on his body her lips came above his nipple, sucking and nipping at his pale skin. A slight dusting of blonde hair, as well as freckles, covered it making it that more charming.

"I love your freckles," Molly gushed tracing them with her fingers.

"I love yours too!" he smiled back, running his fingertip over the bridge of her nose.

Molly's mother's grandfather was Irish and she had inherited his freckles as long as a reddish tint to her curly hair. Genetics were weird but her mother said it added to her charm.

As soon as her lips crushed down on top of Tom's and she began to rub herself against him once more, there was a knock at the door.

Tom stiffened, right away his arm came around her waist securing her to him protectively. He rolled them so that she was below him. A previously ignored blanket was fetched and she felt it cover their bodies.

Having slipped between her thighs Tom slowly lowered himself, eyes narrowed into slits as he grumbled and growled lowly in his throat. Obviously, her lover didn't like being interrupted - despite knowing full well that they weren't supposed to be doing this.

"Ssh," Tom shushed, grabbing hold of her hips and bunching them up a bit.

Molly knew where this was going and she automatically got into position, raising her legs a little so that her calfs rested against his hips.

She watched as Tom grabbed hold of his throbbing cock, looking over his shoulder and glaring at the door. Definitely, Tom stroked her slit with the tip of his cock, spreading their arousals and getting Molly ready for his penetration.

"Thomas, this is your father. Get out here now! You know damn well you can't be doing this!" They heard from the other side of the door.

The door handle jiggled producing no result because Molly had locked it. Feeling mighty proud of herself she snaked a hand down between their bodies and squeezed his manhood causing Tom to gasp.

"Molly, honestly!" her mother scolded.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a tension in the air as Tom continued to hover above her, one hand wrapped around his cock while the hold grasped her hip.

On one hand, they were acting on 'instinct' but on the other, there was the fear of disappointing their parents. No one wants their children to be the only ones that broke the rules and coupled before they were officially paired.

Molly being the early stages of heat made this dilemma that much harder apparently.

Tom looked at her and back at the door. Their parents were uttering idol threats and still trying to get the door open. Molly found it a little off-putting, to be honest. However, Tom, being the alpha male that he was had brushed it off completely and decided to continue on.

Shrugging his shoulders and dismissing them silently he inched closer, pressing his head to her entrance with a bit of added pressure. Molly sucked on her bottom lip as she felt the invading object stretch her tight tissues. There was no way Molly could complain about what was between his legs. She pretty much won the lotto.

"Relax," Tom cooed, his hand on her tummy as he rubbed her soothingly.

"Hard," she murmured, adjusting her hips and trying to not show too much weakness.

This wasn't a normal pain, it was a bit of a discomfort, to be honest. The more Tom managed to push inside her the more full she felt. Wrinkling her nose a bit she pushed back allowing him more space and room to move.

"Are you hurting," Tom asked with concern, pausing a moment and parting her lips to take a look, "There's a little blood," he added, brows narrowed.

"No," Molly panted.

After one final threat from their parents and the realisation that they weren't going to prevent the inevitable - they had left. After they had coupled Molly was sure that they'd be in major trouble but for now, she was focusing on Tom and what they were doing.

A single push forward and Tom was completely buried inside her body. They cried out in unison as he paused, both hands on her hips. Letting a possessive growl slip from his lips he grinned and pulled her to him, her legs pressing tightly into his side.

"I love our skin contrast!" he groaned lustfully, "Like vanilla and milk chocolate!"

How unbelievably clique. Molly cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at him causing Tom to mutter an apology through a friendly smile.

"But I do love it!" he piped up, drawing out and pushing back in slowly, testing her. "You're already beautiful but that makes you 10x gorgeous."

"Shut up and fuck me!" Molly replied through a strained groan.

Sucking up the uncomfortable tightness and the slight sting of resistance she grasped the sheets, propelling herself up and down the length of the mattress and on Tom's cock.

He held her hips and watched with lust clouded eyes as she moved along his length with smooth precision.

The more she moved the easier it became. Allowing her mouth to open a little she cried out, her head tilted back on the pillow. Tom finally started to move her up and down on his own accord, fingers digging into her flesh.

"You feel so nice inside me!" Molly cried, rubbing her foot against his side.

Tom lowered himself on top of her growling and smirking, nipping the base of her throat. His pounding was fast and short sending tingles of pleasure up her spine.

Molly felt him roll them once more, her leg hooking around his hip as Tom pushed into her from behind. Passionately he wrapped his arms around her front as he grabbed at her breasts and kissed the side of her neck.

Her arms raised and looped around his neck, turning her head slightly and accepting his kiss. His hand smoothed down her side to her hip and hiking her leg up higher.

Lovingly he held her as he rubbed effortlessly against her sweet spot, a hand coming between her legs as fingers fell over her clit. Shuttering in his arms she whimpered and cried - pleasure building in her quim.

"I'm gonna cum so hard and deep inside you!" Tom purred, biting the side of her neck gently, "I'm gonna flood your pretty little kitty with my creme!"

"Oh god yes!" Molly moaned loudly, "I want it all!"

The spring in her tummy was starting to coil tightly, her pussy throbbed and she felt his cockhead nudge her cervix in a perfect way possible.

When Tom pulled away from her and broke the connection Molly wanted to scream. She was so close to her peak that it was frustrating. Making a sound of annoyance her balled fist hit the mattress hard enough to bounce.

Tom chuckled and knelt before her, grabbing hold of his cock and pumping a few times.

"Roll over love, bum up into the air so I can mount you." Tom purred,

Molly hesitated for a moment, still irritated that he broke the connection in the first place. Slowly she got into position, her front half down against the mattress as her bum and hips were up in the air.

The bed dipped and fingers clutched her hips, lips trailing across the small of her back and over each bum cheek. Tom moaned and groaned, his tongue flicking between her folds awkwardly and over her clit before darting in and out of her opening stiffly.

She found herself panting into the pillow, pushing her bottom into his face to make sure that he continued.

Tom gripped her hips tightly giving her one last long hard swipe of his tongue before kneeling back behind her. She felt him rub his head against her opening, pushing forward and engulphing himself filling in her soft, warm pussy.

As Molly grew accustomed to his size and the new position their parents came back to the door. They could hear the loud angry footsteps coming up the stairs before stopping at the door.

"Your son better not get my daughter pregnant!" Molly heard her mother accuse.

"It's not his fault that her parents brought his mate while she was in heat!" Thomas's dad defended.

Tom ignored their banter and slammed into her hard and fast. The sound of sex and the bed creaking was heard loudly. It was pretty obvious what they were doing.

Licking her lips she cried out loudly, raising up a little and allowing her back to curve. Her hands grabbed hold of the headboard and she pushed back just as hard.

"I'm gonna cum!" Molly announced loudly in between gasps and groans.

"Unbelievable!" her mother scolded, "Molly, I honestly can't believe you'd do this. You're in so much trouble!"

"Ignore her, beautiful," Tom huffed in her ear, arms planted firmly on either side of her head as he pumped into her hard and fast.

She could feel his hard member spearing into her, her tissues spreading and rubbing along all her sweet spots.

"Cum for me!" he panted, nipping her earlobe, "Cum on gorgeous, cum on my cock!"

"Oh god yes!" Molly replied, rotating her hips against him. "I'm gonna cum!"

Tom's hand slipped under her body, between her legs and onto her clit. Furiously he rubbed her little button as he pumped into her hard and fast from behind.

Molly found herself panting loudly, her head tilting back as she cried out. Unexpectedly her pussy clenched and throbbed around his manhood. A wave of pleasure crashed over her so hard that she saw stars. Losing her holding she fell forward.

Tom crashed down upon her, his hips slamming hard into her from behind one last time. Holding himself firmly against her Molly felt rope after rope splatter and sprayed her insides with his cum. A warmth flooded her from the inside and she felt her entire body shudder.

His arm hooked around her waist possessively as he held her to him. Slowly Tom lowered them to the bed, keeping himself on top of her. She tried to wiggle out of his hold a few times only to have Tom growl and bit the back of her neck, holding her to him. If Tom had a knot at the base of his cock she was sure that they'd be attached.

Lightheaded with heavy limbs, Molly placed her head down on the pillow and slowed her breathing a little. Above her, Tom rested, peppering kisses along her shoulders and between her shoulder blades.

"That was amazing," Tom huffed, a smirk on his face.

Slowly he disentangled himself from above her and laid down beside her. Molly slumped down on the mattress, crawling into Tom's arms. She was content and exhausted.

An unfamiliar stickiness was felt between her legs and she struggled to not wipe it away. Snuggling down contently in his protective embrace Molly sighed heavily and closed her eyes, nosing into Tom's chest.

The blankets covered the two of them and the last thing she remembered before falling into a comfortable sleep was Tom declaring his undying love for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Woman of colour are beautiful and we don't have nearly enough stories with them in fandoms. I hope I didn't offend anyone because that was the last thing I wanted to do by writing this.
> 
> \- Duckie -


End file.
